Recent advancements in information technology have seen a tremendous growth in large number of organizations automating different business functions. The business functions can be implemented by way of computer based applications, such as enterprise applications. These applications utilize and generate large amounts of data or information, based on which the business functions may be performed, forms the bases for ensuring continuity of such business functions. The data can be stored in large data centers.